Pokémon Series
The Pokémon Series is a series commonly seen in Chugga's Let's Plays. Chuggaaconroy has completed 5 series and is in the process of completing his sixth. Pokémon FireRed (GBA) | Playlist Pokémon Crystal (GBC) | Playlist Pokémon Emerald (GBA) | Playlist Pokémon Colosseum (GCN) | Playlist Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (GCN) | Playlist Pokémon Platinum (NDS) | Playlist ---- ''Pokémon Fire Red'' (GBA) Pokémon FireRed is Chugga's 7th Let's Play, this LP has 62 videos, time length is 9 hours, and 1,175,422 views total. Description June 1, 2009 - July 31, 2009 & November 5, 2009 - November 24, 2009 My first Pokémon Let's Play. Will there be another? Main Team *Bulbapedia (Venusaur) *Khold (Fearow) *Meow Mix (Persian) *Mimien (Mr. Mime) * RK9 (Arcanine) * Tessie (Lapras) ''Pokémon Crystal'' (GBC) Pokémon Crystal is Chugga's 10th Let's Play, this LP has 64 videos, time length is 10 hours, and 1,235,559 views total. Description March 13, 2010 - July 5, 2010 My second Pokémon LP this is not only a Let's Play of Crystal, but also features a full HeartGold & SoulSilver walkthrough! Main Team *Darmani (Donphan) *Vui (Espeon) *Roary (Arcanine) *Methane (Weezing) *Volvagia (Dragonite) *Odairu (Feraligatr) Other Members *Josh (Sandshrew) *HootHoot (Hoothoot) *Epic Slave (Suicune) Notable Moments and Freakouts *First encounter with Darmani. *The encounter with Roary. *Rapping Bellsprout. *Encounter with Methane. *Entei in an Ultra Ball *Most Legendary Pokemon encounters and catches. *Methane using Explosion and Self-Destruct. ''Pokémon Emerald'' (GBA) Pokémon Emerald is Chugga's 17th Let's Play, this LP has 65 episodes. Time length is 18 hours and 2,197,332 views total. Description January 15, 2012 - March 17, 2012 My long-delayed third installment in my Pokémon LPs! Main Team *Moegami (Blaziken) *Kappa (Ludicolo) *Teddy (Slaking) *AcoolTent (Tentacruel) *Pandora (Absol) *Altair (Altaria) Other Members *Slavinator (Zigzagoon) *Acoolslave (Tentacool) *Wailord *Pikachu (Caught in the Safari Zone) *Relicanth *Darmani (Phanpy(Caught in the Safari Zone(not the same one as in Crystal))) Notable Freakouts *Slavinator beating Brawly. *Rayquaza caught by counting in Spanish. *Groudon in a Nest Ball. *Kyogre in a Net Ball. *Catching the Latias in a Nest Ball (full health). ''Pokémon Colosseum'' (GCN) Pokémon Colosseum is Chugga's 21st LP. Main Team *Saikou (Espeon) *Corona (Typhlosion) *Marshall (Quagsire) *Affection (Misdreavus) *Walnut (Forretress) *Munchkin (Granbull) Other Members *Baggage (Umbreon) Failed to snag on his first try *Sudowoodo *Entei *Suicune *Togetic Notable Freakouts *Being lazy to get Pokéballs, and failing to catch Miror B.'s Sudowoodo as a result. *Dakin's Camerupt using Earthquake, causing Marshall's Surf to KO Shadow Entei. *Venus' Shadow Suicune was KOed from recoil damage. *Finally successfully snagging a boss' Shadow Pokémon. In this case it was Ein's Shadow Raikou. *When Evice's Slowking used Skill Swap on Slaking. *When Evice sent out Salamence. *During the final battle against Evice, when he was down to just Marshall, Surf just barly failed to take down Evice's Machamp. Then Evice used X Attack on Machamp and his Shadow Tyranitar, giving Chugga the turn he needed to KO Machamp, and calling Evice an idiot for doing so. Not wanting to lose he decided to be cheap, and used the Master Ball to catch Shadow Tyranintar, allowing him to win by default. *Accidentally using a Rare Candy on Munchkin, when he was only 11 EXP away from a level up. *Failing to Snag Fein's Shadow Togetic due to Milotic getting knocked out by a critical hit from Gyrados allowing Togetic to be taken out in one hit by Marshall's Surf due to being only Level 20. ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' (GCN) Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness is Chugga's 27th LP. Main Team *Voltaire (Jolteon) *Mah Stache (Walrein) *Jinzou (Claydol) *Billy Bob (Aggron) *Gadzooks (Zangoose) *Trifecta (Dodrio) Notable Freakouts *When fighting Ardos, Trifecta was defeated in one hit by Shadow Swellow using Shadow Break. *When fighting Eldes, Trifecta was once again defeated in one hit, this time by Shadow Salamence using Shadow Rush. *When fighting Greevil for the second time, he caught Shadow Articuno after weakening it without having to paralyze it, on the first Ultra Ball that he threw (That usually never happens!). Pokémon Platinum (NDS) [[Pokémon Platinum|'Pokémon Platinum']] is Chugga's 31st LP. Main Team * Bodhi (Torterra) * Acrobat (Crobat) * Supernova (Clefairy) * Ralts Trivia *In each of his walkthroughs until Pokémon Platinum, he has used a starter of a different type. (Bulbapedia - Grass type, Odairu - Water type, Moegami - Fire type, Saikou - Psychic Type, Voltaire - Normal, later Electric type) *The only Pokémon he used twice in different walkthrough were RK9 and Roary, both were Growlithe and Arcanine, and Vui and Saikou, both being Espeons. *Pokémon Crystal was the only Pokémon walkthrough when Chuggaaconroy got a Shiny Pokémon. In this case, Methane. *In all of his Pokémon walkthroughs, to date, he uses at least one Water and Normal Pokémon on his team. (Water: Tessie, Odairu, Kappa, Acooltent, Marshall, Mah Stache Normal: Khold, Meow Mix, Vui (Before evolving), Teddy, Altair (Before evolving), Munchkin, Voltaire (Before evolving), Zangoose, Dodrio and Cleffa. *A running gag that appears in the Pokémon series is that Chugga is constantly using a Russian (sounding like Jorgen von Strangle) voice right before the finale of the Pokémon game. They are Dakim in Colosseum and Bruno in FireRed and Crystal. In Emerald, it was substituted by a Pirate voice for Drake. *He has used a Psychic-type in all his his LP's except for his Emerald LP (which ironicly is currently the only time he has used a Fighting-type, which are usually weak to Psychic types). *Crystal is the only LP where none of his Pokémon were Normal-type when fully evolved, therefore making it that he had a Normal-type temporarily. *FireRed was the only LP where Chugga never said "Oh my God, I found a Phanpy!!!" *As of Pokemon X and Y/Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Chugga has used one of every type of Pokemon. *In every Pokemon LP except for XD Gale of Darkness, at least two Pokemon's nicknames begin with the same letter (Fire Red: Meow Mix and Mimien, Crystal: Vui and Volvagia, Emerald: AcoolTent and Altair, Colosseum: Munchkin and Marshall). Category:Pokémon Category:Series Lists